Perfect World
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: SAM! No, please no I could have saved her! I could have stopped this from happening! But I didn't... Danny's POV on some Chapters This has unexpectedly become a story.
1. You Shoudn't Kiss Me Like This

DGG: this happened 3 years before Sam's death  
Disclaimer: I do **_NOT _**own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. I do not own 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' Toby Keith does. This came from my new CD How Do You Like Me Now? For those who care the song in italics is the one Danny and Sam are dancing to. I'm not very good with romance. So tell me what you think! oh and the threat Danny gets is a qoute from my dad...teheehee.  
P.S. This is the real chapter one. Perfect World was written before this one but this happened before...well keep reading and you'll understand. Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
_'Come on Fenton get it together. It's only Sam.' _Four days earlier he had gathered the courage to ask Sam Manson to the dance. Now he was standing outside her door trying to push the door bell. Finally the chiming sound filled his ears. Mr. Manson answered the door first.

"Listen if you hurt my daughter in anyway or she's not home by eleven o'clock, I have a shovel and 24 acres. Nobody will miss you." Danny gulped. Of course he would be missed but the threat was loud and clear.

"Dad! Don't scare him!" Sam came down the stairs. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles on her feet were black high heel shoes, her hair was put up into a delicate bun with a few choice strands of hair framing her face. She also wore a sparkling blue sapphire necklace. "Come on Danny we're going to be late!" She grabbed my arm snapping me out of my trance. Her dad glared at me as we left.  
"Remember! Eleven o'clock tonight!" They ran off hand in hand.

(The Dance)

"Why don't you guys go dance?" Tucker tried, successfully, to suppress the his laugh. Danny and Sam nodded and headed to the dance floor as tucker went over to the DJ and gave him a CD. "Track 9. For my friends." The DJ nodded and played the song.

**I got a funny feeling.  
The moment that your lips touched mine.  
Something shot right though me.  
My heart skipped a beat in time.  
There's a different feel about you tonight.**

Danny placed his arms around Sam's waist, Sam had her arms wrapped around Danny's neck and they danced. She placed her head on his shoulder, he put his cheek on top of her head.

**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things.  
I think I saw a flash of light.  
It felt like electricity.  
****You shouldn't kiss me like this.  
Unless you mean it like that.**

A few other couples were out on the dance floor with them but to Danny they didn't exist. It was just him and Sam. Them and no one else.

**They're all watchin' us now.  
They think we're fallin' in love.  
They'd never believe that we're just friends.  
When you kiss me like this.  
****I think you mean it like that.  
If you do baby kiss me again**

Now it was just Danny and Sam dancing, completely unaware that everyone had stopped dancing to watch them. Everyone there agreed that they made the cutest couple. Even Dash and Paulina said so. Tucker stood off to the side admiring his handy work. Totally pleased with himself. Danny and Sam looked into each others eyes as they continued to dance.

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair.  
But dancing is as far as it goes.  
Girl you've never moved me.  
****Quite the way you've moved me tonight.  
I just wanted you to know.**

They moved with the beat of the song. Moving flawlessly, never missing a step. Never taking they're eyes off one another. Everyone gasped as the couple slowly rose into the air.(Yeah, got that from the Casper movie) They continued to dance. Right though the ceiling and onto the roof. The song still heard though the wood. Even if it was faint.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this.  
Unless you mean it like that.  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes.  
And I won't know where I'm at.  
****We'll get lost on this dance floor.  
Spinnin' around and around.**

They danced under the light of the moon and stars. Blue eyes locked on to violet. They moved closer together. Noses met then lips. They kissed deeply. Crossing the line that changed they're relationship forever.

**When you kiss me like this.  
I think you mean it like that.  
****If you do baby kiss me again.  
Kiss me again.**

The pulled apart slowly. "Sam." She hushed him with another kiss. Nothing could have ruined that moment nothing. And they've been together ever since.

**When you kiss me like this.  
I think you mean it like that.  
****If you do baby kiss me again.  
Kiss me again.**


	2. Perfect world

DGG: my first ever song fic. I don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own 'Perfect World' by 'Simple Plan'  
It's 4 years after Danny received his powers.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I never could have seen this far.  
I never could have seen this coming.  
It feels like the world's falling apart.**

She's gone.I can't believeI let it happen.It started out as a normal day. We were on our way to class together when it happened. The blue mist circled around me and then vanished. Sam smiled. "Ghost time?" Tucker pulled out the Fenton thermos X. This was so routine, so easy. Then I heard a scream. "Danny!" I spin around to see her in another ghosts clutches. And Tucker in a heap on the ground.  
"Sam! Tucker!"

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen.  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here.  
****And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces**

A net wrapped itself around me but I couldn't get out of it. No matter how hard I tried. "Ghost boy we expected a better challenge! Now weakling watch as we kill one of you friends." The thing laughed, picked up the net I was in and made me face the other green ghost. Sam twisted wildly trying to get free. The thing smirked and wrapped it's filthy hand around her beautiful neck and squeezed. Harder and harder. I heard her bones crack.  
"Dann-"I heard herstrangled yell and everything stopped for a moment. I watched horrified as her limp and lifeless body fell to the floor. It was so slow it took forever for her to reach the ground. "SAM!" Anger boiling inside I broke free of the net and black out for a minute

**I used to think that I was strong.  
Until the day it all went wrong.****  
I think I need a miracle to make it though.  
****I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time.**

"Sam. No." I Said moments later andfell to the ground beside her holding her in my arms. "Sam. No, please. No." Her neck had been broken. Tucker stirred and looked up.  
"Oh man." He crawled over and tried to check her pulse.  
"BACK OFF!" He jumped back about a foot. I didn't care. Sam was dead, I could have saved her. But I didn't.  
"Danny, this isn't your fault man." I glared at him, tears still falling freely from my eyes. He pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance.

**I don't know what I should do.  
I don't know where I should go.  
I'm still here waiting for you.  
I'm lost when your not around.  
****I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go.**

It took all five men in the ambulance and three policemen to get Sam from me. I insisted on getting in the back with her and eventually they gave in. I answered questions while Tuck went to tell the Mansons about what had happened. Three days later Sam's funeral was held. "Sam. I'm sorry." After everyone had left I placed a small velvet box on her grave. And covered it with dirt. For about four years after I hadn't seen or fought one ghost. I didn't use my powers, smile or laugh once. I can't remember actually being happy since she died. I moved constantly never being able to stay in one place for long.

**In a perfect world  
You'd still be here.  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But this means nothing  
****Nothing at all.  
Nothing at all.**

Danny sighed sitting in a chair in his hotel room. Tonight was the four year anaversary of Sam's death. The clock hit midnight and Danny stood as his ghost sense went off. "What do you want?" He demanded of the intruding spirit. This was the first time his ghost sense had gone off since her death. though there was no answer a cold breeze blew around Danny and he blinked noticing the cover had been moved. He walked over and looked and took a step back seeing the velvet box he'd laid in Sam's grave. The grief stricken halfa picked it up and opened it. the ring was still there, just as it had been when he bought it. Carefully he opened the note that was with it. Under what he'd written so long ago were five simple words. I love you too Danny

**I used to think that I was strong.  
Until the day it all went wrong.**

Danny clutched the small box and the note falling to his knees. "Sam..." He whispered and cried himself to sleep


	3. Dead Mans Rope

DGG: I hope you like it. The lyrics are By 'Sting' song is 'Dead Mans Rope' So I don't own that or Danny Phantom.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
I stood at the top of a hill staring down at the town that I once called home. I could see my old school, my old home, and all of their graves.

**Walk away in emptiness, walk away in sorrow,  
Walk away from yesterday, walk away tomorrow,  
****All this wandering has led me to this place  
**

I wanted to just leave but I couldn't. Before I knew it I found myself in the graveyard. Looking at the graves in front of me. One of them Jack and Maddie Fenton Died November 25 2015. Another one with Jasmine Fenton Died December 25 2037. Next to that was Tucker Foley died January 2040 . And the last one Sam Manson Died April 25 2010. It had been so long since I had been here. The gravestones were cracked and the graves were over run with weeds. But mixed with them I saw green. Bending down I realized what it was. Violets were growing around Sam's grave. Pulling away weeds I saw more. There were flowers under the weeds around all of their graves. Tucker and small sunflowers that were just coming out of the ground, Jazz had budding white tulips, and around My parents were blooming red and yellow roses. I was surprised how fast they were adapting to the harsh amount of radiation in the air and ground.

**A million footsteps, this left foot drags behind my right  
But I keep walking, from daybreak 'til the falling night  
And as days turn into weeks and years  
And years turned into lifetimes  
I just keep walking, like I've been walking for a thousand years**

I had been living longer then I wanted. It had been nearly four millennia's since they had died. Yet I didn't look any older then 20. Memoriesbegan to invade my mind.

**If you're walking to escape, to escape from your affliction  
You'd be walking in a great circle, in a circle of addiction  
Did you ever wonder what you'd been carrying since the world was black?  
You see yourself in a looking glass with a tombstone on your back**

I did what I always do when I don't want to revisit the memories of my past. I walked. My feet taking me to the park that no longer held life. The trees had died; grass no longer lived, but the water. The water that was always in the fountain, was still there. I looked into it. I saw myself. My once bright blue eyes now dull and empty. My once shining black hair is as dull as my eyes. My skin was pale. I'd be bone thin if it wasn't for the ghost fighting. Yeah there was a lot of that. Most of them I beat once and they leave me alone, others want to destroy me. I'll let them but I'm notgoing to make it easy.

**Inside the well of my memory, sweet rain of forgiveness  
I'm just hanging here in space  
****Now I'm suspended between my darkest fears and dearest hope  
Yes I've been walking, now I'm hanging from a dead man's rope  
With Hell below me, and Heaven in the sky above  
I've been walking, I've been walking away from Jesus' love**

I kept walking, thinking. Vlad had died. Sure he had lived about six hundred years but he had died. Why couldn't I? Vlad and I were the same thing. Why did he get to die before me? I know he was technically older then I was but at twelve midnight tonight I'll be officially four thousand years old. Why am I still alive?

**You'd be walking in a great circle, in a circle of addiction  
Did you ever wonder what you'd been carrying since the world was black?  
Walk away in emptiness, walk away in sorrow,  
Walk away from yesterday, walk away tomorrow,  
Walk away in anger, walk away in pain  
Walk away from life itself, walk into the rain**

I'm empty, Sad, lonely, and I've walked around the world a total of eight hundred and seven times.I sawthe human race kill themselves off. Exactly fifty-eight years ago Russia and the US set off several nuclear bombs in world war three. Vlad and me, along with a LOT of cockroaches, survived. Looking around at all the rubble I saw more green. Young tree's fighting for life, tiny bits of grass were trying to exist, and vines claiming the few walls that still stood.

**All this wandering has led me to this place  
Inside the well of my memory, sweet rain of forgiveness  
I'm just hanging here in space  
****Yes I've been walking, now I'm hanging from a dead man's rope  
With Hell below me, and Heaven in the sky above**

I'm writing this down cause I'm tired of it being in my head. I've written it in stone. No one's going to read it anyway. Everyone's dead. When and if the human race does come back into existence, well I hope I'm not there to watch it take place. Or when they find this.

**Walk away in emptiness, walk away in sorrow,  
Walk away from yesterday, walk away tomorrow,  
Walk away in anger, walk away in pain  
Walk away from life itself, walk into the rain**

But the way things are going...I probably will be. I might still be walking.

**And as days turn into weeks  
And weeks turn into years  
And years turn into lifetimes  
I'll just keep walking. **

And Daniel Fenton started walking again. Leaving a trail of life behind him.  
**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
DGG: What do you think? **


	4. Never Had A Dream Come True

**DGG:** Welcome back! To chapter 4! Sam comes into play here! For a minute anyway...  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
****One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time **

He stood on the hill watching over his world. Animals roamed free and happy and amazingly a few people had survived. How? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was his job to watch over and protect them. And that he did.

**There's no use looking back or wondering  
****How it could be now or might have been **

But as he watched them he couldn't help thinking of the past. One word seemed to echo though his mind constantly. _Sam._ He sighed floating above them, visible, the few children that were looking at the sky waved to him. He smiled back and they continued their play.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby  
****I never found the words to say  
****You're the one I think about each day  
****And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be with you **

'This is my life.' He thought smiling more as the kids waved at him again and called to him to come down. So Danny flew down and the kids ran over.

"Uncle Danny! Tell us a story! Tell us a story" They shouted crowding around him.

"Okay, okay." Sitting cross legged on the ground he told them of some of he battles that he fought a long time ago, and about Tucker, Jazz, Dash, his mother and father, And yes Sam. They smiled as he told these stories. They asked questions and he answered.

"Uncle Danny did you love her" A short brown haired girl asked timidly. Danny smiled.

"Can you keep a secret" They nodded eagerly. "Yes. I did. I loved her with all my heart and soul. Would have married her too." The children gasped.

"Why didn't you?" One story he had never told them. He looked around and seeing none of their parents near by he told them.

**Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
****And so my road can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
****There's no use looking back or wondering  
****How it could be now or might have been  
****Oh this I know but still  
****I can't find ways to let you go **

When he had finished it was time for them to go home. They hung their heads sadly as they walked away. One of the older boys turned around. "I hope you see her again." His mother yelled for him and he ran off. Danny smiled as he flew up into the sky and followed them from above. "Good night kids." He said softly and went to check on the next group of people on the other side of the world.

**I've never had a dream come true  
****Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby  
****I never found the words to say  
****You're the one I think about each day  
****And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be with you **

He floated there. But he couldn't help thinking how unfair this all seemed. He was alone. In the technical sense he wasn't but in one way he was. He flew off to the mountain to think as memories of the past flooded his mind again.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
****Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
****Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
****There's no use looking back or wondering  
****Because love is a strange and funny thing  
****No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye **

'I hope you see her again.' That rang though his mind till he slept.

"Danny." He stirred slightly not wanting to leave his dream. "Danny wake up." Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Blue meet Violet and Danny jumped.

"Sam" The face in front of his came into better focus and smiled and him.

"Hi." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.  
**  
I've never had a dream come true  
****Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby**

When they broke the kiss Sam smiled warmly at him. "It's really you? I'm not dreaming am I" He held her close to him refusing to let go for fear she would disappear.

"Yes, Danny it's me." She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him gently. "And I'm not going anywhere this time."

**And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be  
****A part of me will always be with you  
****  
Because love is a strange and funny thing.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
**TGG: **What do you think? Will this be the end? Is Sam really there? Is she really going to stay with him? Well... She will untill I find a new song..(Evil grin) I do want there to be about five or six chapters before the happy ending...Oh! Should I take this and write it out with out the lyrics as well? Keeping this up of course but should I make it a full-fledged story? Review and let me know!  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# -#-#-#-#-


	5. Untitled

I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. There is also a lot of fast forwarding in the chapter.  
'Untitled' is owned by Simple Plan and Butch Hartman Owns DP.

* * *

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
**  
Danny opened his eyes and looked at the green world around him. He stood and rubbed his eyes before taking off into the deep blue sky. A thunderous boom echoed through the air as the rain began. More torture. It had been too real this time, yet it was only another dream to torment him. It was just another dream. 

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain **

He landed in a clearing not far from one of the small towns. The sky lit up for a second as a flash of lightning cut the sky. Danny stood there staring up at the clouds. _'When will this end?'_ Danny asked himself as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his beat up jeans and started walking aimlessly once more.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
**  
Countless years had past now He'd lost track not knowing how long he'd been on this earth and not caring. The world was begining to look as it had just before it had ended the first time. Danny found himself walking down the street of a large city. He himself was now a legend that was barely remembered. The world continued with it's life day after day never noticing the sad halfling who seems to be doomed to wander the earth forever. All the ghosts had stopped bothering him now. They saw him as one of them even though he wasn't full ghost. Danny entered a small bar and sat at the counter. "What'll it be D?" The bar tender asked wiping a glass with a rag.  
"Just give me the usual J." Danny answered. "Make it a double." J nodded and slid him a glass. James was an old bartender who had known Danny for the past thirty years he had worked at the bar. He'd been a young man around twenty when he'd first met the halfa. Danny's closest friend was now fifty, he was getting ready to retire.  
"Another one of those dreams pal?" Danny nodded and took a drink. "You gotta get over her man. You'll see 'er again." Danny sighed and hung his head. "Nobody stays here forever. He always calls you home eventually." Danny looked up at him.  
"Put it on my tab." The old bar keep nodded.  
"You be careful out there pal." But Danny was gone.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
**

Twenty years later Jim had died. Danny took his body and buried it in the small cemetery that held his friends and family. Danny looked out at the world that had seemed to not notice this small group of graves on the hilltop. He sighed sadly. He'd watched the world grow back from ashes and radiation, he'd seen the world become lush and green, he had watched as people grew numerous and begin to rebuild, and now he was watching it destroy itself again. The halfling sat down and leaned against Sam's gravestone and picked a few of the flowers around him. He stared at the violets in his hand. They seemed to mock him. He threw them and stared at the sky for a while, thinking…

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't **

He thought of his family, his friends and enemies. He thought about what might have happened if he could have saved Sam, wishing he could go back, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was keep going and hope he would find the end of the tunnel. He wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment. Countless times he had stared at the sky and asked it the same question but no answer ever came.

**I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream **

Danny stood and placed the flowers back on Sam's grave next to the small black velvet box that would remain there forever. He walked over to Tuckers gave and looked down at it. The shattered pieces of a PDA lay scattered among the sunflowers. Next to Tucker's gave lay those of his family. He smiled slightly looking at the small area that was Tucker, his parents, wife, son, and his daughter. All surrounded by sunflowers. Behind those surrounded by white tulips lay Jazz, her husband and daughter. Danny's parents lay just behind his sisters surrounded by red and yellow roses. Finally he looked at the grave of the friend he had made in this life. Even though only a few hours had past it was covered in freshly grown white lilies. Danny looked at the small group before him, smiled sadly and walked away. The wandering phantom continued on his lonely odyssey for another ten years before finally going home to rest until he was once again needed.

**The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm fading away

* * *

**

and..that's the end. for those wondering...nope, He's not dead just, resting. like a nice little sleep so its a to be continued ending! XD I'm so mean to the poor boy.  



End file.
